


be who you are

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Giacometti Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is an alpha. The world champion figure skater can't be anything else. Right?Wrong.





	be who you are

**Author's Note:**

> For Giacometti Week Day 4: Free Day
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/164250436059/be-who-you-are) if you prefer.

When Victor presents at the age of fourteen, he’s taken to the doctor and given suppressants. He’s told to take two tablets once a day after breakfast, and to never skip a day or mess around with his dosage because then they could fail and no one needs to know that Russia’s best figure skater is an omega. They don’t kick him out of the sport like they would on a high school sports team because no one else has brought home as many gold medals as he has. He’s allowed to stay, but on one condition: he doesn’t tell anyone about his true assignment. On paper, Victor Nikiforov is an alpha, and that’s the way it has to be.

He grows his hair out because it’s the only thing that he can have that ties him to his omega status. Yakov grumbles something stupid about it but Victor ignores it because if he can’t be honest with the world about who he truly is, the least they can do is let him have long hair.

The summer after he turns twenty, Victor travels to a small town in Switzerland, books himself into a hotel in a small town where he doubts anyone knows that people figure skate for a living, never mind know who he is, and plans to stay there for the summer. He takes his suppressants with him but buries the box at the bottom of his suitcase and stops taking them.

“I might, um, go into heat whilst I’m here,” he tells the woman on reception when he checks in, because this is just a regular hotel, and a small one at that, rather than a designated heat hotel. It’s essentially a family home with a few more bedrooms than needed that’s been turned into a hotel, and Victor wants to make sure he’s not overstepping any boundaries. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” the woman says with a smile as she hands over his keys. “Please let me know if you need anything if and when your heat does arrive. Christophe! Show Mr Nikiforov to his room.”

Christophe is the owners’ son, and he can’t be more than a couple of years younger than Victor himself. He takes Victor’s suitcase and leads him up the stairs to a room at the back of the house with views down the valley. “This is your room for the duration of your stay with us,” Christophe says in a bored, monotonous tone like he’s reading from a script, “your en-suite is through the door to the left, breakfast is served from seven until nine, evening meals from six until eight and lunch is provided upon your request.” He wheels Victor’s suitcase over to the chest of drawers and leaves it there, and on his way back over to the door, he very obviously checks Victor out. “And if you need anything else,” Christophe adds in a sultry tone, “do be sure to let me know.”

He winks and heads back downstairs, leaving Victor feeling a bit confused. He’s not used to having alphas hit on him, mostly because the people he’s around think he’s an alpha anyway. He’s used to the fans screaming at the rink side and messaging him on social media begging to be in a relationship with him, but this is entirely different, and Victor’s not really sure how he feels about that.

* * *

Switzerland is beautiful in a way that Victor has never experienced before. The mountains that are snow topped even in summer, the box planters filled with flowers that seem to be outside every window, the rivers that run down the valleys to the lakes with the purest blue glacial water all the way from the mountain tops. He does the tourist things like buying chocolate and going to a woodcarvers and going on a funicular, and then the Giacomettis show him their Switzerland, taking him on walks and serving him up the most delicious home cooked food.

Christophe has loved rock climbing and abseiling ever since he was little, and he helps at a local outdoor adventure park on the weekends during tourist season. One afternoon, he takes Victor along, and Victor is surprised to find he actually really likes it.

“Do you do much sport at home?” Christophe asks when they’re walking down a path towards the next bit of rock they’re going to abseil down. Victor almost laughs, because the vast majority of his time ever since he stepped out onto the ice for the first time has been spent skating or in the ballet studio.

“Some,” he replies, keeping things vague because if he tells Christophe he’s a world champion figure skater then his summer of freedom will be over before it’s had the chance to start. “When I get chance, you know how it is.”

* * *

Mrs Giacometti’s alpine macaroni is Victor’s favourite dish that he’s tried since coming to Switzerland. Whenever the steaming dish of cheesy macaroni is placed on the table, Victor knows it’s going to be an especially good meal.

He usually has second of whatever Mrs Giacometti cooks, but tonight he’s feeling particularly hungry, so when he’s offered thirds, he gladly accepts. He doesn’t know why he’s so hungry when he hasn’t really done all that much today, just wandered around town and taken in the scenery, but he does know that his body is telling him to eat, and Mrs Giacometti’s macaroni is too good to refuse. He finishes his third helping and there’s still some left in the dish that he eyes hopefully, and Mrs Giacometti just chuckles and motions for him to hand his plate up again. “You eat up, dear,” she says. “You need your energy.”

He eats the rest of the macaroni, then finishes off the pie that’s served for dessert, then excuses himself and goes to his room, where he collapses onto the bed with a groan. He reaches back and takes his hair out of the pony tail it’s been in all day, letting it fall across his shoulders. He feels tired like he could go to sleep at any moment, so he gets himself ready for bed and snuggles up under the covers.

He’s asleep within minutes, so he doesn’t hear the Giacomettis arguing downstairs.

* * *

“No,” Mr Giacometti says. “Absolutely not, Christophe. You do not sleep with the guests; how many times do we have to discuss this?”

“But Dad –”

“No!” Mr Giacometti shouts, slamming his fist down onto the table. “I don’t want to hear it! You are not to go anywhere near him until his heat is over, do you understand me?”

“He’s a vulnerable soul, Chris,” his mother says. “He’s obviously been on suppressants for a very long time and it would be incredibly unkind to take advantage of him when he’s in such a state.”

“He needs someone to take care of him,” Christophe says. “Don’t you see that?”

“Us omegas are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, dear,” his mother replies. “He doesn’t need you any more than you need him. Leave him alone and we’ll all be better off for it.”

* * *

Chris, however, doesn’t want to leave it alone. As he walks upstairs to bed that night, he passes Victor’s room and catches the faint scent of heat in the air. Resiliently, he walks on, up the second flight of stairs to his room, where he tries not to think about what’s happening on the floor below him.

* * *

Breakfast is quiet in the morning. Christophe eats his cereal as he tries to ignore the scent of Victor’s heat in the air and the faint moans coming from the floor above. He leaves the house as soon as he can, muttering something about going for a walk when in reality he’s trying to get away from Victor’s intoxicating scent as he can.

He stays away from the hotel for the entire day, only returning when his mum calls him and says that he needs to man the front desk for a couple of hours whilst she and his dad go into town. He gets back and heads to his room to get changed, but as he climbs the second flight of stairs, he notices that Victor’s scent is getting stronger, which is odd. Frowning, he pushes open his bedroom door and finds Victor sitting completely naked on the bed, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around himself.

“Chris,” Victor says, looking up as the door is pushed open, his eyes full of want and need, “help me. Please.”

Chris steps further into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. He’s already started unbuttoning his shirt, it falling into a heap on the floor before he’s even reached the bed. The rest of his clothes follow, and he joins Victor on the bed, pulling Victor into his lap and pressing a first tentative kiss to his lips.

Victor kisses back, wrapping his arms around Chris’ back and moaning appreciatively when Chris reaches down and presses at Victor’s entrance with his fingers wet from slick that’s gathered there.

Victor comes on Chris’ fingers alone, his thighs shaking as he orgasms. He’s hard again before he really has a chance to recover, begging for Chris to fuck him and knot him, so that’s exactly what Chris does.

Chris has knotted countless people before, alphas, betas and omegas alike, but with Victor, it feels different – it means something, somehow.

“Can you stay?” Victor asks after Chris’ knot has gone down and they’re lying on top of the sheets together, Chris stroking Victor’s hair with his hand.

“I really should be on the front desk,” Chris replies, “but I think you’re more important.” He presses a kiss onto Victor’s shoulder. “I’m staying.”

* * *

Chris loses count of the number of times he knots Victor during the next few days. His parents aren’t happy, but as Victor came to him first, they can’t really do anything about it, so they let it slide. Two days after Victor’s heat is over, Chris and Victor go downstairs for breakfast to find an unexpected guest sitting at one of the tables. Victor visibly pales and looks back up the stairs like he’s considering going back up them, but the man stands up and calls out to Victor.

They start talking in rapid Russian, and before long, it’s turned into a full blown argument, Victor screaming at the other man with tears running down his face. Chris exchanges awkward looks with his parents, who are busy trying to reassure the other guests and at the same time trying to stop the argument happening in the middle of the dining room.

It ends abruptly, Victor storming off up the stairs and the man looking triumphant. Chris follows Victor up the stairs to find him stuffing his clothes back into his suitcase.

“What’s going on?” Chris demands as Victor rushes around the room, collecting his things. “Who was that man?”

“My coach,” Victor replies as he unearths his Passport from the bottom of his bag. At the confused look on Chris’ face, he adds, “Long story short, I’m an internationally famous world champion figure skater who’s had to hide my true identity ever since I presented because Russia doesn’t like have omegas in its sports. I came to Switzerland to come off my suppressants for the first time since I went on them six years ago and to get away from it all for as long as I could manage, but they found me and now I’m on the first flight back to Russia tonight.”

“You didn’t tell them you were coming here?” Chris asks, kneeling down on the floor next to Victor. “You just upped and left without telling anyone where you were going?”

“Basically, yes,” Victor says. “I had to get away, I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“That’s horrific,” Chris replies. “You shouldn’t be treated like that! Surely there are laws against treating omegas in such a discriminatory manner?”

Victor shakes his head. “They put ‘alpha’ on my registration letters for competitions and pay people to keep quiet. Yakov has friends in high places so they get away with it.”

“That’s not right,” Chris says. “Victor, you can’t let them get away with this. You have to do something.”

“I can’t do anything,” Victor says miserably. “Everybody thinks I’m an alpha. No one would believe me if I came out and said I’m an omega. All I can do is go back to Russia and start training for next season.”

“Victor, no,” Chris pleads. “Don’t do this.”

Victor zips his suitcase shut and stands up, wheeling it towards the door. “It’s the way it has to be.”

* * *

The doctor’s surgery in St Petersburg is just as grey and drab as Victor remembers. He’s here on his own because all it’s going to be is the doctor prescribing him more suppressants and that’s something he was trusted to do as soon as he turned eighteen. He’s also been feeling a bit under the weather since he got back from Switzerland, feeling nauseous and even throwing up on a few occasions, so it’s a good thing that he’s come to the doctors.

His name is called out by a doctor standing at the end of the corridor that leads to the examination rooms, and he gets up and follows her down to her room.

“Good morning Mr Nikiforov, how are you feeling today?” she asks as she pulls up his notes. “Well, I hope?”

“Um, not really, no,” he replies. “I’ve feeling a bit nauseous and have been sick a few times.”

“Yes, I thought you might say that,” she says with a knowing smile on her face. “The results of the blood and urine tests you did last week came back and I’m afraid I’m unable to put you back on your suppressants.”

“Oh no,” Victor mumbles, because he’s got a sneaking suspicion about what she’s going to say next, and it’s something he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to hear.

“You’re pregnant,” the doctor says with a sympathetic smile. “Though I suspect that might not be news to you.”

“I kind of guessed,” Victor says. “With the number of times Chris knotted me I’m not really surprised.”

“Would you like me to book you an abortion?”

“What?!” Victor yelps, looking at the doctor in shock. “No!” He’s not even sure where the sudden outburst came from but he does know that the thought of getting rid of his baby – his and Chris’ baby – is one that he really can’t stand. All he can think of is protecting the life he’s got growing inside of him, and an abortion is the direct opposite of that.

“I’m sorry, Mr Nikiforov, I just presumed that as a man in your position –”

“Yeah, well, you thought wrong!” Victor stands up and walks towards the door. “I’m sick and tired of lying about who I am! It’s time for the world to see who Victor Nikiforov really is!”

“Of course,” the doctor says, the smile on her face becoming increasingly strained by the minute. “Would you like me to book you in for your twelve week scan instead?”

* * *

_“…in sports, Russian figure skater Victor Nikiforov has announced today that he will not be competing in the upcoming season. In a press conference earlier today, he said that he was taking time off for personal reasons and that he hoped to return to the sport in future…”_

* * *

It’s a Wednesday in late September when a car pulls up outside the Giacometti’s hotel. Chris, who on the front desk, steps outside and is shocked when he sees who steps out the car.

“Victor?” he asks. “What are you doing here?”

“I quit,” Victor replies as he starts pulling his suitcases towards the front door of the hotel. “Figure skating. Well, I told them that I was taking time off for personal reasons, but I don’t think I’ll ever go out onto the ice to compete again.”

“Yeah, I saw that on the news,” Chris says, not admitting that he’s been scouring social media for every piece of information about Victor since he left Switzerland. “What you made you change your mind?”

“You did,” Victor replies. He puts his carry on bag down on the bench in the entrance hall of the hotel and unzips a side pocket, pulling out a pharmacy carrier bag. “Also this.”

He hands the bag over to Chris and Chris takes it gingerly, unsure of what’s inside. He peers inside and his eyes widen when he realises what it is: a pregnancy test clearly showing the result that means Chris is about to be thrown into parenthood at the deep end in however many months’ time. “Victor, oh my god –”

“Yes,” Victor replies, his face splitting into a huge grin. “I’m pregnant!” At the shell shocked look on Chris’ face, his smile falters and he adds, “Wait, you are happy, right?” he asks. “I can go back to Russia if you don’t want anything to do with it all.”

Chris pulls Victor into a hug, holding him close. “I can’t tell you how happy I am right now,” he murmurs into Victor’s ears. “I’ve missed you so much. And you’re not going back to Russia, no way. You’re staying here where I can look after you.”

“I missed you too,” Victor replies, shifting slightly so he can kiss Chris. “We both did.”

* * *

Chris’ parents have mixed reactions to the news. His mother is over the moon, congratulating them both and wittering on about baby names for the next hour and a half, whilst his dad says they’re too young to be parents, muttering something about irresponsible young adults not using protection during heats. But as the seasons change and Victor’s stomach grows, he warms to the idea like the snow beginning to thaw on the ground outside.

They mate just after Christmas, and Christophe has never been happier in his life. Some of his friends think it’s strange that he’s mated so young, but they also want to hear everything about Victor because word’s spread around town that he’s here and people get excited when they realise they’ve got a celebrity living amongst them. After a while, the novelty fades, and Victor slowly becomes just another person they bump into when doing their weekly shop.

In April, Victor gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. They call her Elena and as soon as the midwife has wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on Victor’s chest, Victor is reaching for his phone and calling Christophe over. “Come on,” he says, “it’s time to tell the world.”

* * *

**v-nikiforov**

[selfie of Victor in a hospital gown with Elena on his chest and Chris at his side]

Liked by **christophe-gc** and **166,215 others**

 **v-nikiforov** Today was an incredible day. This is the real reason that I haven’t been skating this season: I’ve been pregnant with our beautiful baby girl Elena, who, as I type this, is barely an hour old. I am in fact an omega, and although it’s been something I’ve hidden for many years, it’s not something I’m going to hide anymore. Meeting Christophe last summer was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me and living with him here in Switzerland has given me an entirely new lease of life. Be true to who you are, because otherwise you’re never going to be truly happy in life.

View all 3,452 comments

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
